


home is where your heart beats

by shokubeni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Continuation, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: blaise and theo run away to italy after the battle of howgarts, but theo wants to come back to finish school.





	home is where your heart beats

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a character study with a little of blaise/theo and some slytherin gang interacting, i cannot stop writing about them.

the war took a toll on everyone.

after the battle of hogwarts finished, theo accepted blaise’s offer to go to italy, to run away from england and the painful memories attached to it. they have seen too many deaths, too much blood, for lasting a lifetime, or two.

blaise’s mother travelled a lot, so theo and blaise were usually alone in the big manor. italy was so warm, so sunny compared to how grey england seemed to be, especially his own manor, always cold no matter which season it was.

it was a sweet impasse, the evening walks hand in hand, even if theo complained about the sun, and blaise just laughed about him being too pale. the hands running down his hair every night he couldn’t sleep, plagued by nightmares, the delicious meals at all the luxurious places blaise knew, the trips to the beach, the lazy sunday mornings of tangled limbs and the rustling of sheets.

it was him the one who convinced blaise to come back to hogwarts, to take the eight year, because the other didn’t want to come back  and he didn’t understand why theo wanted to come back, either. for blaise, there was nothing positive linked to that school, and more likely, nothing positive will come from their return.

“you know you can go without me, right?”  
“yeah, but i don’t want to.”

it took several nights up talking, a few shouts, and thousand of sighs, for blaise actually giving it. theo wasn’t really excited at all about coming back, they were technically and factually the _losers_ of the war, especially theo, the stigma of being the son of a death eater heavy on his shoulders every single day.

but theo wanted to finish school, he wanted to take his n.e.w.t.s and apply to a mediwizard at st mungo. blaise knew about this so well, about theo’s mediwizard dreams, and even when they were supposed to relax, he saw theo reading old books about herbology or healing charms. and he knew that it was the best opportunity for him to do it. blaise dind’t have any intention to pursue any kind of career, but he also knew that finishing school wasn’t going to hurt anyone.

he knew draco was going to be there, and probably pansy as well, and he just didn’t want to throw away the little things he was in control of. his father was rotting away in azkaban, and theo, for once, felt the _pressure_ in his chest that actually meant he could do _whatever_ he wanted to do. It was such a foreign feeling, that he just wanted to cherish it, for once.

the four of them met at hogwarts express, like they had done for years before, but there was something _different_ , something hanging in the air around them. they hugged, and that was odd enough for all of them, but there was somehow these unspoken words shared between the four of them. _‘you’re here, and you’re alive, gosh, you’re alive.’_

but after the initial shock and just a quick check of parents being okay and close relatives and acquaintances either being in azkaban or dead, the pressure lifted from their shoulders, and the restrain in their voices was replaced with the usual sass.

“bloody hell, what did you _do_ with your hair, malfoy?”  
“the _same_ bloody thing you did with your face, parkinson.”

and theo laughed, sitting in front of them shaking his head. It felt good, way too good, to come back to a place that it was the closest he could feel as home.


End file.
